Henry's Dance (song)
"Henry's Dance" is the second song about Henry the Octopus, and is about his favourite dance. It debuted on the Yummy Yummy video in 1994 and later appeared on the Big Red Car album in 1995. Listen Song Lyrics Big Red Car (album)= Henry The Octopus A very special friend, to me Henry The Octopus I have a great dance, for you to see Well, tell us now, Henry What we all should do Tell us now, Henry We want to dance like you Clap your hands, above your head And you sway, from side to side Start to bob, up and down Now let's spin, around and round CHORUS |-|Furry Tales (album)= Come and have a dance with me, Henry the Octopus. Henry, (the octopus) The Octopus, (the octopus) A very special friend, to me. ( W-w-w-w-whoa!) Henry, (the octopus) The Octopus, (the octopus) I have a great dance, for you to see. (Ba-da-da-da-da) Tell us now, Henry What we all should do Tell us now, Henry We want to dance like you. Clap your hands, (Gee, c'mon) above your head, (Gee, c'mon) And you sway, (Gee, c'mon) from side to side (Gee, c'mon) Start to bob, (Start to bob) up and down, (business) Now let's spin, around and round. Henry, (the octopus) The Octopus, (the octopus) A very special friend, to me. ( W-w-w-w-whoa!) Henry, (the octopus) The Octopus, (the octopus) I have a great dance, for you to see. (Ba-da-da-da-da) Tell us now, Henry What we all should do Tell us now, Henry We want to dance like you. Clap your hands, (Gee, c'mon) above your head, (Gee, c'mon) And you sway, (Gee, c'mon) from side to side (Gee, c'mon) Start to bob, (Start to bob) up and down, (business) Now let's spin, around and round. Henry, (the octopus) The Octopus, (the octopus) A very special friend, to me. (W-w-w-w-whoa!) Henry, (the octopus) The Octopus, (the octopus) Thank you all for dancing, with me (Ba-da-da-da-da) Thank you all for dancing, with me (Ba-da-da-da-da) Thank you all for dancing, with me (Gee, c'mon.) Lyric Variations Taiwanese 亨利八達通 一個非常特別的朋友，對我來說。 亨利八達通 我有一個很棒的舞蹈，你可以看到。 嗯，現在告訴我們，亨利 我們都應該做些什麼 現在告訴我們，亨利 我們想像你一樣跳舞。 拍拍你的手，在你的頭上 你從一邊到另一邊搖擺 開始bob，上下 現在讓我們旋轉，繞轉。 English Translation Henry Octopus. A very special friend, for me to say. Henry Octopus. I have a great dance that you can see. Well, now tell us, Henry. What should we all do? Now tell us, Henry. We want you to dance like that. Pat your hand on your head. You're swinging from one side to the other. Start Bob, up and down. Now let's spin, around. Song Credits Trivia *The instrumental version of this song was used for many things such as the end credits for The Wiggles' 3rd video, Big Red Car. It was later used in the end credits for the re-recordings of Wiggle Time! and Yummy Yummy, and multiple times in The Wiggles' 2nd TV Series. There was also a new instrumental track used for other countries' recordings, and used in 2006 during the credits of Here Comes The Big Red Car. *In Ready, Steady, Wiggle! (TV Series 1), there was an alternate version sung at Wigglehouse where Henry had to tell everyone his favorite foods instead of teaching everyone his special dance for the song. *In the original version, a voice on the left audio channel is heard saying "Hum!" at 0:40 while Henry says "Start to bob up and down" for the first time. *In the 1994 version of Yummy Yummy all of the instruments are mixed in the center, as this would have been before the final album mix was prepared by 1995. *This song gives thanks to Terry Murray for the guitar work and Greg Truman for the backing vocals. *On Xuxa's album and video "Xuxa Só Para Baixinhos", the Brazilian version is called Teddy O Polvo, and plays in A rather than D as in The Wiggles' English version. * A partial version is sung in Surfer Jeff. Appearances Gallery * See here zh-tw:Henry的章魚舞 Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Yummy Yummy (1994 video) songs Category:Big Red Car (album) songs Category:Yummy Yummy (1998 video) songs Category:The Wiggles in Disneyland Songs Category:Here Comes the Big Red Car songs Category:Surfer Jeff songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:Furry Tales songs Category:1994 Category:1994 songs Category:1995 songs Category:1995 Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Action Songs Category:Songs Focused On Henry Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:Series 5 Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Music Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra! Songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Christmas Celebration Tour Songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Series 2 Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Series 10 Category:Dance Party Songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Singing Barbers Songs Category:Deleted songs Category:Wiggle Around Australia Songs Category:Henry the Octopus songs Category:Songs about Henry the Octopus Category:The Wiggles Reunion Show Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Wiggly Giggly Adventures (Rental Video) Songs Category:Meet The Wiggles (Rental Video) Songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Big Red Car songs Category:Wiggle Time! (1998 video) songs Category:The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video songs Category:A Wiggly Sing-Along Songs Category:Super Singalong Slipcase Songs Category:The Wiggly Mix Songs Category:Songs that are Sung in a Different Key Category:Xuxa Songs Category:Re-make songs Category:2020 Category:2020 songs